


Felt Tip

by CalamityJames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJames/pseuds/CalamityJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets an idea and wants Sam to get on board. Sexy things happen. And then there is quiet, sweet reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felt Tip

The idea came to him when they interviewed a pregnant woman about her missing aunt. She felt her baby kick for the first time and excused herself from the room, called her husband in joyous hysterics with the news. Interrupted the interview and everything! When she got off the phone she looked contrite, but did not apologize. She was happy and thankful that the boys did not seem irritated. In fact, Sam was genuinely gushing with happiness for the soon-to-be mother and...was Dean blushing? 

Dean couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day.

***

Sam is informed that tonight they are going to switch. Dean insists that Sammy top him tonight. He wants Sam to spear him on his ginormo-schlong in the "kneeling chest to back" position. The reason for this is kept a secret for the time being, which intrigues and titiliates Sam. Sam is informed that Dean has this funky, smoking hot hypothesis to test, and that he is not to ask any questions.

Sam doesn't argue, doesn't even think to ask for details. What's to argue about? Fucking dean is far from a hardship and Sam knows Dean would not back down from the prospect of trying a new sexy idea even if a hellhound had his ankle clasped in its jaws anyway. Sam knows it would be a waste of effort, time, and energy; and for what? To save himself the trouble of impaling his all time, number one dream guy on his dick for an hour? Think again...

***

Once Dean finds what he is looking for he leans back to further tighten and flatten the plane of his abdominal wall....has Sammy lean back to put his hands between his own feet on the mattress while Dean leans all his weight on him. 

"Sammy close your eyes and hold perfectly still," Dean whispers. "Just open all your senses to me and try to feel where I am touching you." After a moment of complete tranquility, in which all that can be heard is the brothers' tandem, ragged breaths, Dean softly taps on the head of his brothers dick where it is trying to drill thru Deans abdomen. 

Sam twitches and gasps "dude, what the hell was that? Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet, sweetheart." Dean chuckles, then adds, "let me play a minute." Dean presses his fingertips to the point on his belly with a little more force and feels the dick twitch against his fingers in response. Sam gasps in his ear. Dean is surprised at the reaction. 

Dean rambles in a far away, dreamy, lust blown voice, "So hot. So big Sammy. It's so long. I need to play with you like this, oh my god. Tell me what u feel." 

Sam stays silent and still except for the involuntary twitches of his rock hard length encased in his brother and the surprised and awed breathy sounds he makes whenever Dean makes physical contact with his embedded cock. "Dean...aaaghh! I don't know what to say, I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something. You could jack me off from outside your body. It's so surreal and...and freaky and I think I could come just from thinking about it. Mmmmm, fuck! Just from how fucking sexy it is." 

Sam groans as Dean switches tactics and begins rubbing circles around the head of the protruding spot on his belly. "Fuck, unnnghh! Dean don't stop! Please! Can u keep that... Keep doing that rubby...rubbing thing with your whole hand?! Please big brother!"

They go on like this for a few moments until Sam has an idea. "Dean, come on. Stand up with me."

They start to lean forward and both get lost in the feel of Sammy moving inside of Dean again after a few minutes of struggling to stay still. Instinct has them grinding and thrusting shallowly for a few minutes, losing themselves in the feel of skin and sweat and slippery lust. "Sammy, shit. I love when you fuck me I don't know why you always want me to top." Dean is pushing back into Sam's hips with his perfect, plump, tight little butt and Sam has a hard time coming up with a good answer, much less forming coherent words to answer the question. 

They are quiet and reverent in a way they never ever are during sex. They separate to stand, as Sam asked. The position is resumed with Dean leaning back onto Sam's broad chest and Sam slowly straightens his bent knees, arms wrapped around Deans waist and chest to keep his weight distributed. Dean flails slightly as his feet lose contact with the carpet. Then he lets go and trusts Sammy to keep him safe. 

Sam finds the nub in deans skin with his hand and presses in. Quiet, so quiet...Dean gasps and covers Sam's hand with both of his. 

"Sam" Dean groans, voice wrecked on a whisper in the stillness of the room. 

It's deeply intimate in a way that neither men have ever experienced; have shied away from, habitually, with others. Sam kisses Dean on the shoulder and responds, "I know. Me too, Dean."

***

Wrapped in the top sheet and in Sam's arms later, Dean is sated and thoughtful. He asks, "is it weird that when that woman was talking about her baby's movements, I thought of you and me. Together?"

Sam is thrown by the hesitancy and the openness of the question and the fact that Dean wants to examine this. He responds, "weird? No. I'm honored. I'm still in awe of the fact that you want me this way; you are still my ideal. Every filthy fantasy from when I was fourteen and my," here Sam swallowed loudly and schooled his voice in order to keep it from breaking. "My whole family. Everything I have ever wanted and needed in one beautiful package."

"Sammy." Dean rushed. "Me too. I. Sometimes I think mom and dad were just tools. Surrogates to get the two of us here, and that everything happened the way it did just to land the two of us here together. Just us."

"Yeah, I do too. It's like the pain of our whole upbringing was on purpose and all of this," Sam squeezed his arms tight around his brother's waist, "is to fill the holes back in with pleasure and...warmth. Happiness, I guess." 

Dean felt Sam shrug bodily as he searched for a better word. "Whatever the opposite of pain is, I guess," Sam finished with a yawn.

"Love you, Sammy." Dean said after a few moments of deep breaths and silence.

"Thank you, big brother," Sam murmured into Deans nape as he drifted into sleep.

Dean was almost asleep when he realized he didn't know what Sam could possibly be thanking him for.


End file.
